Confianza
by sonrais777
Summary: La confianza es algo que debe cuidarse muy bien, ¿pero qué pasa cuando rompes la confianza de tu mejor amiga?


**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un pequeño one-shot que disfruté mucho escribir, está basada en una experiencia que tuve hace mucho tiempo. Gracias a todos por leer por aquí, espero que igual les guste más porque el hiatus lo tendremos hasta septiembre, o mejor dicho, "septiembre" ya que nos han prometido especiales! Y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS**

…

Confianza.  
Capítulo único.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- grito Marinette a la bloguera en el parque después de clases que no dudo en devolver el ataque.  
-Por favor, ¡no es para tanto!  
-Claro. ¡Como tú no eres la que sufrió semejante vergüenza!- Alya retrocedió pero no se amedrento y se le fue a la carga.  
-¡Pues si no hubieses hecho semejante calendario en primer lugar como una loca obsesionada…!- se dio cuenta que había hecho una mala elección de palabras al ver la indignación en el rostro de la franco-china.  
-Vale, es obvio que no puedo confiar en mi mejor amiga. ¡Gracias!- se fue directo a su casa y Alya bufo cruzándose de brazos. Las chicas se acercaron tras lo ocurrido después de mantener distancia por su seguridad.  
-¿Se lo pueden creer? No me creo que se enoje conmigo.  
-Pues yo lo estaría.- dijo Alix cruzándose de brazos.  
-¿Disculpa?- Alya ahora parecía ser la indignada y Mylene hablo a lo bajo.  
-La verdad es que... no estuvo bien lo que hiciste.- Rose y Juleka permanecieron calladas.  
-Pero se lo conté a Lila. No tiene nada de malo.- Alix rodo los ojos.  
-Ya, ¿pero el hecho de que Marinette y Lila no pegan con cola no te cabe en la cabeza? Además, eso del calendario era privado.  
-¿Y yo que iba a saber que se le saldría a Lila?  
-Pues...- Rose hablo juntando sus dedos.- En primera no debiste hacerlo contado.  
Alya se vio contrariada, era cierto que no le debió contar lo del calendario, pero no había visto nada de malo y más porque Marinette se había deshecho de esas cosas como señal para dar lugar a una simple relación de amistad con Adrien, y poner más atención en Luka, aunque no dijera lo último.  
-No fue agradable.- dijo Juleka que miro seria a Alya, con una crítica silenciosa y más porque seguro Marinette sería su cuñada.  
-¡Por favoooor!- se quejó.- No pasa nada. Seguro mañana se le pasará y asunto arreglado.- pero las chicas sabían que no sería así, y Alya tenía la misma sospecha...

¿Pero quién iba a pensar que las cosas se diesen así?

Marinette las había llamado para anunciar que dejaría a Adrien feliz con Kagami. No estuvieron de acuerdo en su decisión, intentaron hacerla entrar en sí para que reclamara al rubio, pero Marinette, siempre tan buena poniendo los sentimientos de otros sobre los suyos, había insistido en que Adrien gustaba mucho de Kagami y que ella a los ojos de este siempre sería una amiga. Estando todas como testigos la vieron retirar todo recorte, bocetos que tuvo que copiar sin el rostro de Adrien, porque no iba a tirarlos solamente porque ya no serían para el rubio, y les regalo un montón de cosas que ella había hecho para Adrien ante su incapacidad de decirle sus sentimientos y que no había podido entregar. El calendario con el horario fue lo más difícil de quitar y entre las chicas le ayudaron mientras recogían todo. Marinette había decidido poner un nuevo calendario y anotar sus planes con sus amigos, exámenes y cumpleaños. Al final todas la abrazaron en señal de apoyo.

Todo fue bien hasta que esa mañana, Alya había comentado lo orgullosa que estaba de Marinette con Lila cuando vieron a un grupo de fans saludar al rubio.  
-Me alegra que Marinette no sea como esas chicas. Al menos ya no.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Marinette gusta de Adrien? No lo sabía.  
-Ya no. Pero vaya que estaba loca por él. Debiste ver todo lo que hizo para llamar su atención y lo que tenía en su cuarto.  
Le insinuó algunos planes que había hecho para llamar su atención y le comentó toda la limpieza completa de su habitación, haciendo especial énfasis en el enorme horario que tenía el horario del día a día de Adrien. Y al entrar al salón, Marinette estaba hablando con sus amigos sobre las cosas que iba a agregar en su nuevo calendario; Kim le estaba pidiendo de favor un regalo para dárselo a Ondine en la competencia dentro de un mes, Juleka le recordó sobre el próximo concierto de Kitty Section en dos semanas, Max le habló de la fecha del próximo torneo de video juegos, y Mylene sobre la próxima campaña para plantar árboles. Adrien estaba allí y Marinette preguntó si se había olvidado de algo, y sin preverlo, la voz de Lila sonó sobre todas.  
-¿Ya has preguntado a Adrien? Oh, aunque quizás no es necesario porque ya tenías un registro completo de sus actividades en tu anterior calendario, ¿no?- las chicas se quedaron heladas.- ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que todos lo sabían.  
Marinette se puso pálida y con las mejillas al rojo vivo, una extraña combinación. Quería ocultarse bajo las piedras, y casi como si el universo lo hubiese planeado, Chloe llego extremadamente amargada como hacía semanas y comenzó a burlarse de Marinette llamándola loca y acosadora, incluso sugiriendo a Adrien una orden de restricción. Fue un desastre descomunal.

Pero esperaba que Marinette lo olvidara mañana. Es decir, era Marinette, la siempre buena de  
Marinette.

Oh, que equivocada estaba.  
Pero la ley del hielo era algo que podían jugar entre dos. Marinette esperaba una disculpa que no iba a llegar porque Alya estaba convencida que no había hecho nada malo y que era Marinette la que debía una disculpa. Alguien tenía que abrirle los ojos.  
-¿Que pasa entre tú y Mari?- preguntó Nino cuando fueron a por un helado.- ¿Es por esa cosa del calendario?  
-Está enojada porque le conté a Lila algunas cosas. ¡No es para tanto!  
-Para ella lo es.  
-Ugh, se le pasará.- Nino dio un trago a su bebida caliente antes de hablar.  
-Entonces no te molestarías si Marinette soltase por error algún secreto tuyo.  
-Por supuesto que me molestaría, ¡no puede hacerlo!  
-¿Entonces porque eres tú la que está enojada con ella?  
-P-Pues... porque no tiene que exagerarlo. Se lo dije a Lila y Lila también es mi amiga, y no sabía que era un secreto cuando lo mencionó. Marinette está enojada porque tiene problemas con ella.  
-Ya. Entonces si yo le cuento a Adrien o alguno de los chicos algo sobre ti, algo muy privado y a uno se le sale por error...  
-¡Te ahorco, Nino!- exclamó molesta pero luego se calmó al darse cuenta del escenario planteado y lo ridícula que se estaba comportando.  
-¿Ya lo ves? Mira, Marinette tiene una cosa rara con Lila que no le cae bien. Pero no te dice nada porque seas su amiga. Y te confió algo privado e importante para ella. ¿Cómo crees que se siente que tú, como su amiga, haya roto su confianza?  
Alya emitió un quejido al tiempo en que dejaba caer su rostro en sus manos.  
-Soy la peor...  
-No será difícil pedir perdón, pero la confianza tarda un poco en volver a ser la misma. Tiene que saber que estas allí para ella y apoyarla.- Alya sonrió con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos y abrazo a Nino, sintiéndose la chica más afortunada al tener un novio tan bueno como él.

Al otro día, Marinette acepto sus más sinceras disculpas. Pero tal y como advirtió Nino, podía sentir cierta cautela en sus charlas y eso la entristecía, pero debía ser paciente y esperar a que Marinette volviera a confiar en ella. Y esperaba fuera pronto, porque tenía muchas ganas de escuchar cómo le iba con Luka.  
-¡Alya, hola!- Lila se acercó al verla llegar esa mañana.  
-Salut, Lila.  
-Me alegra verte. Veras, me siento mal por lo que dije la última vez sobre Marinette. Pero no me puedo imaginar a Marinette haciendo eso, es decir, suena un tanto… raro.  
-Bueno, ya ves.  
-Como sea, ¿puedes decirme los detalles de esos planes locos que dijiste que hizo? Quizás al escucharlos pueda darle un buen consejo sobre el amor ya que recibí lecciones de un buen gurú reconocido mundialmente en la India.- Alya sonrió apenada.

-Lo siento, Lila. Puedes hablar con Marinette y ofrecerle tu ayuda, pero de mí no saldrá palabra alguna.- como símbolo de ello cerró sus labios como si tuviese zipper y se reunió con Marinette que vio la escena de lejos. Aprendiendo que si daña la confianza es algo difícil de reparar, y si la rompía, es algo de lo que se arrepentiría perder toda la vida.

…..

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer! Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Nathaniel, Luka o Viperion. Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
